<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drive by LeashedDemons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565080">Drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashedDemons/pseuds/LeashedDemons'>LeashedDemons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashedDemons/pseuds/LeashedDemons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An old flame of Keishin's visits the store and it ends in a way that neither of them expected but both hoped for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ukai Keishin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavily inspired by Drive by Halsey. Def give it a listen while you're reading for effect.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tossed a pack of cigarettes onto the counter in front of the absent-minded clerk, who seemed to be in his own world. A cigarette was pinched between his lips as he stared up at the ceiling which he seemed so enamored by and you stood there for a moment, tapping your foot a bit impatiently. It wasn’t much longer before you reached out, plucked the cigarette from between his lips and put it out in the ashtray on the counter.</p><p>“Those things will kill ya, ‘y know.” You say to him, watching as he seems to emerge from <em>whatever</em> he was thinking about to re-center his attention on you. He rolls his eyes, scans the barcode on the pack, then tosses them back on the counter.</p><p>“Says you.” He grumbles, crossing his arms. You narrow your eyes at him and scoff, grabbing the box and throwing it open and ripping off the silver lining before removing one. You put it between your lips, watching as a flame appeared in your vision to light it. You sucked in and the end caught before Keishin pulled back his lighter, pocketing it. “You didn’t pay for that.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, friend discount?” You offer, removing the cigarette from your lips and exhaling the smoke into the shop’s air. Regardless, you dig around in your pocket and toss some money on the counter, likely a little more than necessary and pocket the pack before heading for the door.</p><p>“Drive you home?” He offered, stopping you suddenly. You can’t help the small smile that crosses your features at this. You’d known Keishin since you were young but your friendship was very much on-and-off, just like your relationship. It was…well, turbulent to say the least. “Sweet girl like you will get hurt on these streets.”</p><p>“You think I’m sweet?” You half-turn, feigning flattery as he grumbles something, standing up from the stool behind the counter. He swipes a set of keys from underneath the counter and puts his free hand in his pocket as he saunters past you. You shrug dismissively and follow him, taking another drag off of your cigarette as you do so.</p><p>He locks up and leads you to a yellow van, which you quirk a brow at, but don’t say anything. You get in the passenger side and Keishin starts the car up before pulling out of the driveway like a maniac, which shouldn’t surprise you but it does. You struggle to suppress a laugh.</p><p>He casts an annoyed glance your way. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing…it’s just…you’re still the same.” You reply, looking out your window at the buildings as they pass quickly. You’re <em>sure</em> Keishin isn’t doing the speed limit but you’re not sure you care. While you weren’t exactly in a hurry to get home, you weren’t about to tell Keishin to slow down either.</p><p>He doesn’t reply, instead continuing to speed down the road, although you can’t help but notice that he does slow down <em>just a little</em>. His eyes are trained on the road and he only stops long enough to ask you if you’re staying at your parent’s place. You nod yes and he makes his way there.</p><p>There’s a tension, one that has always been there between you and Keishin and as much as you try to deny it, the heat pooling in your belly is undeniable. You exhale smoke again, stroking the paper of the cigarette as you look over at him. He’s incredibly beautiful in the evening lighting – brown eyes glimmering from the reflected light of the car modules, hair pushed back from his face by his headband, his lips formed in a pensive line as he tries to concentrate on the road.</p><p>You clench your thighs, a memory from long ago popping up in your mind and it was <em>definitely</em> not appropriate for the moment. A memory of heavy breathes, lips meeting lips and then skin. Memories of touching, kissing, <em>thrusting</em>. You cough, catching Keishin’s attention as he looks over at you with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Ya alr’ight?” He asks.</p><p>Cue another cough and you pretend that it was from your cigarette.</p><p>“Yeah.” You look back out the front window just in time to see Keishin pull into the driveway of your home. He puts the car in park and looks over at you expectantly. You sigh and take a final drag off of your cigarette before rolling down the window and tossing it out. “Thanks for the ride.”</p><p>“‘course.” He replies.</p><p>This should be the point where you get out, where you leave, but there’s still that undeniable tension and now that you’re at your home, and especially now that you’re having these memories of a <em>happier</em> time, it’s almost worse. Keishin’s fingertips drum on the steering wheel and you bite your lip, trying to think of what to say.</p><p>“Don’t do that.” He says and you look over at him through strands of (h/c) hair. Your eyes lock with his brown ones and you’re completely enraptured by them and you watch as a million emotions seem to pass through them at once: uncertainty, anticipation, exhilaration and then finally, he seems to settle on intense desire.</p><p>Before you really know what’s happening, your face is seized by the man and you meet his lips above the center console. It’s so much like old times; the manner in which he kisses you like you’re his very breath, his life, and keeps an arm around your neck to keep you from pulling back, not that you will.</p><p>Well, you do, and you see a hint of disappointment flash across his face and he opens his mouth to say something, likely to apologize but he stops when you put your hand on his shoulder, press him into his seat and use the leverage to swing yourself across to sit on his lap. He’s surprised for a moment but it doesn’t last long as you press your lips to his again, burying you fingers into the soft blond hair at the back of his head, tugging on the strands.</p><p>He leans back in the seat, adjusting so that you’re both comfortable and his hands find your hips, grasping them tightly as he pulls you against him to create some friction. You can’t hide the groan that falls from your lips, though Keishin quickly swallows it, invading your mouth with his tongue and you succumb to him. He explores your mouth momentarily before abandoning it to begin peppering your neck in open-mouthed kisses that have you shivering and rutting against him like a dog in heat.</p><p>“Mhm…you haven’t changed either.” He mumbles against the juncture of your neck and shoulder, delivering a soft bite there. You gasp softly, moving your hands from his shoulders to work underneath the neck of his hoodie, digging into the skin a little with your fingernails. A mix of a gasp and a snarl fell from Keishin’s lips, and he pressed his chest against yours, moving his hands up to your chest, squeezing and fondling your breasts through your shirt.</p><p>“Keishin…don’t…” Just then, he pinches your hardening nipple through your shirt and you gasp, your hips pressing down hard against him. “<em>Ahh</em>, tease me…”</p><p>“Why not? You’ve been teasing me since you came into the shop.” He gives your breasts another playful squeeze, a smirk playing across his lips and you close your eyes, shuddering at the overwhelming combination of both his grinding and touching. You tilt your own head into his neck, suckling on his neck. In the same moment, you moved one of your hands up from the back of his neck and slid his headband off, allowing his blond hair to fall freely across his forehead. You run your fingers through it as he begins to groan at the feeling of your lips on his neck as you increase the pace of your thrusts against him, already feeling his cock through his pants.</p><p>The position is perfect; with every thrust against him, his clothed cock hitting your pubic bone and stimulating your clit simultaneously and <em>he knows it</em>. Keishin knows your body, he knows it almost as good as his own, and he knows exactly how to get you off. Years haven’t faded that knowledge from his mind.</p><p>“Oh…<b>fuck</b>, Keishin…fuck me, <em>please</em>.” You’ve never begged anyone for anything in your life, excluding him of course. He always knew how to have you begging and pleading for him in a matter of seconds and he also knew you loved every fucking second of it.</p><p>Thankfully, Keishin was as desperate as you and after hearing your plea, his hands are pushing up your dress, grasping the crotch of your panties and pushing them aside. Before you have time to ask or say anything else, he’s pushing a finger inside of you. You gasp loudly, leaning back against the steering wheel. Somehow, it’s intensely erotic to watch as Keishin’s finger goes in and out of you and the entirety of it all has you dizzy.</p><p>He keeps his free hand firm on your hip while your own hands grasp desperately at his shoulders in some feeble attempt to stabilize yourself as he inserts another finger inside of you. You’re seeing stars, and you can feel your thighs trembling on the seat beside Keishin’s, something he takes notice of you and you can practically <em>feel</em> him smirking. You nearly shriek as his thumb moves to make circles on your clit, your own fingers digging into the skin of his shoulder as your mouth falls ajar, eyes locking with his. He increases his pace and the lewd sound of your wetness and soft cries filled the car.</p><p>In your haze, you force yourself to release his shoulder and grasp at his pants, fumbling with the zipper, but you manage to get it open. His pace slows down a little, his head falling back at the slight brush against his cock beneath the pants. He groans as you reach down into his waistband and grasp the thickness of his cock, beginning to stroke it at the same rate he was fingering you.</p><p>You struggled to match his pace, your fingers tightening around his cock now and then as you felt your orgasm building and building, his groans and face as you got him off only stoking the fire within you. You ran your fingertip over the head of his cock, watching as a shudder ran through him and he shot a challenging glare your way before he used the hand on your hip to remove your hand from his cock and pin it to the side of the door.</p><p>“Gonna have to punish you now, babe.” He whispered huskily before sliding another finger inside of you and working it in and out of your wetness. You gasped and tried to grab the hand that was holding yours, but couldn’t because of how he was holding you. His thumb swirled your clit in the same moment and with an arch of your back, you came all over his fingers. “Mhm…yeah…you ready to come all over my cock, baby?”</p><p>He removes his fingers from you, and you grasp his hand, bringing the appendages up to your mouth and you bring the three that were just inside of you into your mouth and suckle them clean while Keishin looks at you in a mixture of surprise and desire. Then, he’s pulling his hand back, placing it on your hips and bringing you forward towards his cock.</p><p>Using the spit you just put on his hand for lubrication, he grasps his cock and you lean back a little, allowing him to slide it into you. He does so slowly at first, teasing you before fully sliding himself inside of you with a simple movement of his hips. Hands, familiar and warm wrap around you and pull you up against him, chest-to-chest, and slowly, your hips begin to work against each other. Soft little gasps escape your lips as you carefully work your hips against, struggling to fall into a synonymous rhythm.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, you feel so good.” He mumbles into your ear, groaning as you bring your hips against his in a particularly rough thrust. One of his hands falls to your hips, helping you to pick up the pace as he works his into you harder and faster and you can feel him hitting that particular spot inside of you that no man has hit like Keishin has. It’s in that moment that you’re reminded why you always came back to this man. The way he touches you, the way he looks at you, the way <em>he fucks you</em>. It’s all so perfect.</p><p>He presses his lips just beneath your jaw and leaves a trail down the skin and you can’t help but feel like you’re on fire. The good kind, though. The kind that you kept returning to. Your hands grasp at Keishin’s blond hair and you tug his hair so you can pull his head back and press a searing kiss to his lips, followed by a hard thrust against him that allows him to hit that deep spot inside of you again. Your walls clench around him, and your hands grip his hair tightly as you unravel in his lap. Keishin comes immediately after you do, prompted by the clenching of your walls.</p><p>You have to pull back from him as you’re hot, covered in sweat and at the moment, Keishin could heat an entire space the length of a football field. You lean back against the steering wheel, careful not to hit the horn, and you rest you hand on the fogged window. Keishin’s still inside of you but you don’t care, not right then. He runs his fingers through your hair, staring up at you like you were some sort of goddess.</p><p>“What?” You ask, fingers curling against the glass.</p><p>“You’re fuckin’ beautiful, that’s all.” He mumbles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>